The Hot Topic Krew Blader Style
by Falco276
Summary: Kyoya and Nile's favorite place to shop was Hot Topic. However, what happens when an evil magenta dinosaur blader by the name of Tithi takes over the mall goth paradise and changes it to sell pop culture items! Will they reunite all the edgy goths to rise against Tithi and his evil prep cronies? R&R! Inspired by Merchant Anna's Hot Topic Krew!
1. HTK info

**I am finally back in writing!**

 **Reading MFB fan fics on this website got me bored these days because Smash Bros caught my eye and now I'm currently addicted with these fics!**

 **And what I'm about to do with those fics is turn them into the MFB version of it!**

 **Now, Now. This is not considered plagerism but I always ask permission from the author first before posting a story with characters switched from another fandom such as MFB.**

 **These are just considered as "test" fan fics and I want the MFB popularity to catch up to it's level where EVERYONE knows about MFB!**

 **In simple words, make the characters more widely known, that's all- in a fun and amazing humouros adventure.**

 **To start off I'll be stating things from the Smash Bros fandom so that it can helpfully familiarize yourself with this awesomeness and make the story more exciting by getting to know the REAL setting and background of the story.**

 **The country, character replacement list, fan group defenitions and other tidbits will be all listed in order. Click next chapter? BAM. You have started reading the story.**

* * *

 **Without further ado, here is the official character replacement list:**

 **Note: some characters stay, a lot are replaced.**

 _Cute Toot House_

Leader: Palutena

Second in command: Pit (replaced with Angel Gingka because I felt like making Gingka number 2 have wings)

General: Ness (replaced with Kenta beacuse they're height's the same)

Other members:

Toadette

Claus, the romantic interest (replaced with Dynamis beacuse no clue why)

Villager, the creep

Lana, the weeaboo

Jigglypuff, the karate expert

Gotta Go Fast!- I mean Sonic the hedgehog

It's No Use- I mean Silver the hegdehog

Lucario

Fox Mccloud (replaced with Zeo because of Spiral Fox)

 _Hot Topic Krew_

Leader: Dark Pit (Pittoo) (replaced with Kyoya because I felt like it. I wanted to do Jinga, Gingka's OC but pairing him and Nile won't likely fit togther.)

General: Lucas (replaced with Nile because I needed to replace someone that matched with Kyoya.)

Second in command: Shadow (replaced with Damian beacuse don't know why. Evilness, I guess.)

Other members:

Mewtwo (replaced with Ryuga beacuse I found them both badass)

Cia (replaced with Miranda because I needed a bitchy tactician who are both into New Age stuff)

Wolf (replaced with Doji because he's a wolf.)

Luigi

Lucina (replaced with Hikaru because they both have blue hair.)

Robin (replaced with Da Xiang/Dashan because I found the Zurafa blader to be perfect as a Ylissean tactician)

Rueben aka Female Robin (replaced with Ninel "Lancia" Wang because Dashan's OC wife is the female counterpart and I really like it that way.)

Henry (replaced with Wes Bryan because I found the Barracuda idiot to be well paired with Dashan.)

Grima (replaced with Sora Akatsuki because I noticed thier eyes red and the similarity to both tacticians in his fell dragon manakete form.)

Morgan (replaced with Melissa because I needed another female OC blader from team New Horizons.)

Greninja (replaced with Jack because I felt like making the ninja frog pokemon be more like the Befall artist.)

 _Meme Meme Meme Brigade!_

Leader: Shulk (replaced with Gingka because they are both tomato boys)

General: Reyn (replaced with Chao-Xin because they both act too cool and silly.)

Second in command: Riki (replaced with Yu because they both are cute and demanding sometimes)

Other Members:

Little Mac (replace with Masamune because of the black hair and green wear)

Marth (replaced with Tsubasa because they both look so angelic)

Ike (replaced with Aguma because we needed a strong guy on the team)

Soren (replaced with Bao because those pairings are well known)

Chrom (replaced with Ryo because I made Gingka's father a fish stick loving idiot who rules over Ylisse.)

Captian Falcon

Donkey Kong (replaced with Benkei because of being strong and loud, I guess)

Kirby (replaced with Yuki because I have no clue)

Dunban (replaced with Tsubasa because I liked it that way)

Falco (replaced with Toby because they both like the sky.)

Bayonetta (replaced with Lera because they both act bitchy)

Nikki

Inklet

Melia (replaced with Madoka because they're both kind.)

 _Yoshi & Co._

Leader: Yoshi (replaced with Tithi because they're both short and cute and evil...)

General: Cross

Second in command: Roy the dosh king (replaced with Chris because I figured the blonde Orion rapper would be into some pimp game)

Other Members:

Diddy Kong

 _Pink Peers_

Leader: Toadette

General: Peach

Second in Command: Amy Rose

Other Members:

Jigglypuff

 _BLADE personell_

Leader: Elma

General: Cross

Second in Command: Tatsu

Other Members:

Irina

Guin

Lynlee

Fiora

 _Big Bads_

Leader: Roy (replaced with Chris)

General: King Dee Dee Dee

Second in command: Porky Minch

Other Members:

Dr. Wily

 _Rise of the Resistance_

Leader: Satsuki

General: Postman Link

Second in Command: Lanaryu

Other Members:

Morgan, the Tactician of Fate (replaced with Melissa)

Marc, the Overly Cheerful Youth

Priam, Hero of the Blue Flames

Sheik, the Royal Warrior

Fan Niu, the Fitness Guru (replaced with Mei-Mei because I always wanted a WHZ female to kick into the scene!)

X, the Maverick Hunter

 _League of Super Evil_

Leader: Yoshi (replaced with Tithi)

General: King Dee Dee Dee

Second in Command: Porky Minch

Other members:

Roy (replaced with Chris)

Samus

Little Mac

Ganondorf

Ghiraham

Zoont

Wario

Dr. Wily

Snake (replaced with Reiji because? Obivious, no?)

Oracle twin Links: Season and Age (replaced with the Sodo twins: Dan and Reiki because twins, duh.)

* * *

 **And now here are the most popular fan groups from the Smash Bros fandom:**

 _ **Cute Toot House:**_ **a group where every member is fond of being cute and mostly helpful by allying with other groups. Thier target is to stop the evil gothic Hot Topic Krew and thier feisty plans to protect the hauntingly bad ass store in mall history. Thier leader is mostly in fond of using flatulent attacks. Smell anything yet? xD**

 _ **Hot Topic Krew:**_ **the most gothic and absurd group ever. Not only protecting the store, but thier leader has some really devious plans to overthrow a cute but deadly dinosaur from switching the store with a more PREPPY attire. Capri-Suns galore! Seriously, they love that hard core drank!**

 _ **Meme Meme Meme Brigade! (or Forever21 Brigade):**_ **a group that mostly adores childhood stuff such as 90's TV shows, children's nursery rhymes, girl scout cookies, and protecting the world with thier meme internet powahs! They agree to ally with the Cute Toot House and take down the Hot Topic Krew together.**

 _ **Yoshi & Co. (or Tithi & Co. in the MFB version): **_**also called the "League of Super Evil", the green dinoasur has a heart to cleanse all groups including the Hot Topic Krew which he badly wants to get rid of. Just by seeing the sight of the dark angel wants him to tear thier store down and replace it with more Preppy stores such as Disney, American Eagle, etc.**

* * *

 **And here we come to the setting of the story which is:**

 **Amerijapandaropesiafrica**

 **Didn't get a word of that? Let me break it down for you:**

 **Ameri: Comes from the country,** _ **America**_

 **Ja+panda: "Ja" comes from** _ **Japan**_ **while "panda" comes from** _ **China.**_

 **rope: Comes from the continent** _ **Europe.**_

 **si: Comes from the continent** _ **Asia**_

 **africa: Duh, the continent's right there! xD**

 **Officially abbriviated "AJRA" (** _ **Ahjrah),**_ **this country in the Smash Bros. fan fics is located in near New York while my AJRA is supposedly replaced with Switzerland thus located in Future Europe. Refer to my "coming soon" fanfic, Smash Wars: Leaders of Future Europe and Geneology of the Holy War.**

 **Also, the words "Smash Blade" is supposedly a fan created crossover game of mine which brings the Smash Bros. and our lovely MFB blader's beys in beast form to fight against each other. You'll see those words when I mention the "Smash Blade mansion."**

 **Locations from Fire Emblem will also be mentioned.**

 **Mostly "Ylisse" - ah right, don't how to say that right, huh?**

 **Ylisse (** _ **EE-LEASE or YEH-LEA-SEE)**_

 **Ylissian (** _ **EE-LEASE-IAN or YEH-LEASE-IAN)**_

 **Plegia (** _ **PLEH-GEE-AH)**_

 **Plegian (** _ **PLEH-GEE-EHN)**_

 **Altea** _ **(AHL-TEE-AH)**_

 **Better? Ok good.**

* * *

 **There will be no beyblades mentioned in this story.**

 **All bladers possess traits and weapons that the Smashers do who were now replaced with.**

 **So Gingka still possess the Monado, Kyoya is now a dark angel brat, Nile now hails PK and PSI psychic powers, Dashan fights back with his Levin sword and his magic spell tomes. Tithi plans to overtake HTK, Masamune is a champion boxer, Benkei and Doji are now turned into thier animal form, Chris is a Pimp rapper, and Ryuga takes lives away.**

* * *

 **I dedicate to the awesome authors:**

 **Merchant Anna**

 **General Dark Pit**

 **Yoshizilla Rhedosaurus**

 **Tee Shirt**

 **-for letting me transform thier story into the MFB version thus I credit the original as a link in this story.**

* * *

 **So end this- and I know you want to read the story now, hold on.**

 **Okay, you're dismissed to read the story.**

 **Click the next chaptar button to start reading! :D**

 **Falco276 out! :D**


	2. The New Hot Topic

**Full Summary:** Kyoya and Nile's favorite place to shop was Hot Topic. It was their home, their scared place and even more, the place where they hooked up. However, what happens when an evil magenta dinosaur blader by the name of Tithi takes over the mall goth paradise and changes it to sell pop culture items?! Will they reunite all the edgy goths to rise against Tithi and his evil prep cronies or forever be doomed to join the pressures of society. Join Kyoya the leader and his Krew as they fight through many different obstacles to restore Hot Topic back to its original state.

Inspired by General Dark Pit and Merchant Anna's HTK: archiveofourown works / 3113342 / chapters / 6745358

* * *

One day at the mall, Nile and his lover Kyoya were hanging out at the mall. Nile wore a Slipknot shirt while Kyoya had Iron Maiden because they are hardcore. They held hands, the dark angel scoffing at the preps and those who stared at them.

"Oh I never," said Rosalina in a southern accent before fainting.

Nile couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun, embracing his lover. They always went to the mall to go to the greatest store ever, Hot Topic. It was paradise for the hardcore mall Goths and all others who loved wearing black.

However, today it was replaced by a lighter, newer Hot Topic that sold ONE DIRECTION, ANIME AND CARTOON MERCHANDISE AND JUSTIN BIEBER!

Kyoya gasped, dropping his Capri-sun as he fell down to his knees. Nile glanced inside, seeing preps such as Angel Gingka, Kenta, Toon Link, and even Princess Peach were shopping inside.

A girl who looked like she was cosplaying Hatsune Miku almost walked inside. She wore a hair clip, cat ears, Hatsune Miku t-shirt, rainbow socks, and some cool shoes from japan. Her bag was full of anime merchandise as Kyoya gagged.

"Gross! Its Angel Gingka's weeaboo girlfriend Lana." scoffed the dark angel.

"Ew, how gross! What did they do to our store man?! They've ruined it! It was where we first met too."

Kyoya embraced him. "I know Nile, I know."

Another person walked by but froze in horror. They rushed over to the glass door, seeing that they sold no black or especially… NO BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!

"HOW DARE THEY RUIN MY STORE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT!" screeched the figure. It was a tan, hot big boobed girl with white hair and looked super edgy, yet was obviously a Hot Topic person just like them. She growled, wanting to unleash fury of whoever did this.

Damian the dog freak cried at his store as it changed. " HOW DARE THEY TAKE JACK AWAY FROM ME!"

Doji went to the dark side when they kicked him out as Ryuga himself was always edgy. As they saw their precious store transform into mainstream pop culture galore, they screamed.

"WHO RUINED HOT TOPIC?!" YELLED ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!

Little did they know, an evil magenta dinosaur blader was behind all of this. Tithi wanted payback.

Kyoya had an idea as Nile and him gathered all of the mall Goths. "We must fight against the evil Tithi and his prep cronies as we are… THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

"KYOYA, THE LEADER!"

"NILE, THE GENERAL!"

"OW, THE EDGE!"

"RYUGA, I TAKE LIVES AWAY!" The L-drago blader glanced as they did they battle poses.

"And… whoever this fat chick is," said the dragon freak as he was also an asshole, then again they were all assholes. All except Nile…. somewhat.

"IM NOT FAT YOU ASS! IM FULL FIGURED AND HOUR GLASS SHAPED!" snapped the woman. She smacked Ryuga as she decided to take the role of tactician because what else was there left.

"MIRANDA, THE FUCKING TACTICIAN! I WILL GET MY LINKY-POO BACK FROM ZELDA!"

They all did their victory poses as two teens glanced at them and shook their head.

"Wow what the fuck is going on?" said Chris as he looked at the Goths. He was rich and loaded with the dosh (cash).

"I don't know," replied Masamune. "But what's with a weenie, a dragon freak, a rejected Kill La Kill Kerbecks, emo Leone and a fat chick doing some kind of Power Rangers shit? I thought Smash Blade was for fighting not doing this crap."

"Same dude." They laughed as the Goth kids made mental notes to KILL THEM FIRST.

* * *

Chaptar one end


	3. HTK Krew Kristmas Special!

**Chaptar Summary:** Winter season has just arrived and the mall is flooded with people shopping for presents. Holiday music fills the entire mall, causing our lovely heroes the worst time of their life. What's even worse is that Kyoya's annoying nuisance other half Angel Gingka sees them drinking their Capri-Sun and freaks out, telling both Lady Palutena and her new boyfriend Santa Claus. When they land on the naughty list, the Hot Topic Krew ain't happy. Miranda then launches the best plan ever, one that will forever take down Santa himself... permanently.

 **A/N: I know the holidays are over and everything but I still want to share this beautiful Kristmas special with you all. In today's episode, the Hot Topic Krew come face to face with the evil Santa Claus! Will they be able to take him down or forever have to bear the horrible upbeat, joyful holiday of the winter season.**

* * *

Kyoya frowned as cheerful Christmas music blared throughout the mall. Great, just what he needed was a crummy, lighthearted and full of cheesy Christmas specials such as _Grandma Got Ran Over By B Reindeer._ Oh, how he loathed that movie! The Smash Blade Manor played it every year, almost every single day as the children loved it to death.

Kenta wouldn't stop singing "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off Of Santa" with Popo and Nana as they did the dance from The Breakfast Club. Nile couldn't believe he used to be friends with those nerds, like seriously why did he ever thought they were cool when in reality, they were the worst people to ever walk the earth.

The most wonderful time of the year started playing as Kyoya covered his ears. Luckily, his Krew came to save him as they have brought the goods. Doji, the forgotten member, had a cooler full of the greatest drink in the world.

"Dude, did you bring… the goods?" whispered Damian. It was like the crack of the Goth world.

"Course. Wouldn't be goods without it," replied Doji.

He opened the cooler, revealing Capri-sun as the mall Goths stared in awe, pleased over the collection.

There were many flavors from fruit punch, strawberry kiwi to even the glorious wild cherry! Everyone grabbed their magical juice pouch as they began drinking it like if it was the last thing on earth.

"Mmmm, yeah that's the stuff… yeah!" moaned Kyoya. Ryuga just gave him a look.

"What the hell are you doing? Its juice for crying out loud." said the asshole L-Drago blader.

"It's not just juice, its fucking Capri-sun," Miranda retorted, drinking a fourth one. Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"Like you need another one woman. Take it easy on that stuff, it can do you wonders," warned the L-Drago blader. Before he returned to Smash Blade to take more lives, he was a physics teacher at Harvard.

Angel Gingka couldn't help but be nosy wondering what Kyoya and his friends were doing. He was told by Nile's father to keep an eye on his son especially since he couldn't trust that damn dark edgy McEmolord. The angel flocked over, with his annoying self.

"WATCHA DOING?!" he yelled joyfully.

"Gah! Fuck off Gingka-stain!" snapped Kyoya.

Angel Gingka gave him a look before gasping. Was that what he thinks it was?! Oh no, he must save the before they go on the naughty list for life.

"NOOOO KYOYO! DON'T DRINK CAPRI-SUN! IT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Nobody cares," said Doji. The other mall Goths mocked the angel as Gingka sighed.

"I'm telling lady Palutena and her new boyfriend Santa on u." Angel Gingka went off as they laugh thinking he's just making stuff up. However, Nile had a gut feeling.

Later on, there was the display of the nice and naughty list. Everyone to include Wario was nice this year while Kyoya and his friends were on the naughty list. Kyoya clenched his fists in anger wondering who the hell could have done such a thing.

"That damn angel sure really showed us," said Damian.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it again," snapped Kyoya. He was angry, he wanted to scream but instead, he kept it to himself. "Crawling in My Skin" by Linkin Park started to play as if to mock them.

"AUGH! FAKE EMO MUSIC! RUN AWAY!" yelled Doji. Everyone did so.

However, Miranda had a plan. After all, she was the tactician because no one else wanted the job and everyone else wanted to kill. Doji was just a wolf so he can do whatever his instincts told them as he howled at full moons.

"Hey failures, tonight we kill Santa Claus. He is a nuisance to this world and must be obliterated at all costs," said the dark sorceress.

Everyone nodded in agreement. At night, Nile tried his best to sneak out of the house but to no avail, his father Aguma caught him.

"Where are you going Nile? Its Christmas eve you should be in bed before Santa comes," said the beefy mercenary.

"Father, i need to get something real quick. Mother said i can," he replied.

"No, it's that damn angel again isn't it. You shouldn't be seeing him he is a bad influence on you," barked Aguma.

"But dad I love him."

Nile ran out, causing Aguma to sigh before getting his hot cocoa.

* * *

They met up at the Temple of Souls as it was the most gothic place ever, minus the paintings and statues of Link. She even recently obtained a Lonk statue just for the hell of it. Ryuga found the place to be beautiful yet her Link collection ruined it. She summoned Dark Links as they served them delicious Capri-sun, hell she even had a Capri-sun pool and a Capri-sun fountain.

"Now, Santa's going to be stopping by a house not too far from there. We ambush his sleigh and when he starts to fly, we kill him."

"FOR HOT TOPIC!" everyone shouted.

Santa was making his trips delivering toys to all the various denizens of the world. As he began to mush Rudolph to fly, it started playing some hardcore Rammstein as it was singing in German metal.

"Ho, ho, HOE!" Santa screamed as the evil mall Goths rose from the toy bag.

"Hello Santa. Surprised to see us?" mocked Kyoya. They all had a weapon of some sorts while Ryuga killed Rudolph.

"Oops didn't need that." said Doji as he howled at the moon. He looked at Santa, boy he looked tasty.

Nile griped Santa as Damian started to punch him. The sleigh was going all kinds of directions as it was now in front of Smash Blade Manor.

Toon Link looked out the window, as he wanted to show Link and Zelda that he saw Santa. To their dismay, the sleigh was out of control as the princess gasped.

"What is going on?!" she said. Toon link cried since he was worried for Santa as Angel Gingka woke up and frowned.

"Dang it Kyoyo! He's trying to kill Santa Claus." said the angel. The winged redhead went to use Palutena's flight but it was too late.

The sleigh crashed down as Doji ate Santa while the mall Goths rejoiced. No more Christmas as everyone cried while some wanted to kill Nile and Kyoyo even though this was all Miranda's fault.

Everyone got their presents at least, even though Palutena cried because her boyfriend was dead. Angel Gingka sighed, comforting his goddess while confiscating all the Capri-sun in the mansion. This caused more cries as some kid smashers got mad since they liked that stuff.

And that's the Christmas tale of how the Goths conquered Santa.


	4. Pains of the Past

**Chaptar Summary:** Everyone has to start somewhere right?! In today's episode, the Hot Topic Krew reminisce the past to include the events that made them who they are in the first place. Through heartbreak, sadness, turmoil, betrayal and experimentation these broken souls were going to be lost forever. Luckily, a band manages to save them, one that means so much to them as they cherish it as it defines who they actually are.

* * *

-Plays the Hot Topic Krew theme song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace-

Kyoya sat in his bedroom, blasting Trapt because he was upset about the whole Hot Topic change. He couldn't believe it, his store, the one he cherished and met his beloved Nile in completely changed. That Tithi was a menace, one who needed to be stopped once and for all.

The edgy angel sighed, as "Headstrong" blared. He recalled his memory, the day he became who he was. After all, Goths had painful backstories.

 _It was the summer of 1999, because angels live in the 90s. Kyoya or rather, Other Gingka at the time was always overshadowed by the other angel. Palutena loved him more even though he didn't care much for her. Others found him to be weird, a geeky loser. He secluded himself from the world as they laughed at his pain._

 _One day, Angel Gingka asked him if he wanted to play tag. Kyoya frowned, shaking his head. Angel Gingka shrugged as he became worried about Kyoyo. Realizing he needed his own identity, Kyoya checked out MTV as a song really clicked to him._

 _"CRAWLING IN MY SKIN~ THESE WOOOOUNDS WILL NOT HEAL!"_

 _His eyes were glued to the TV, drawn to Linkin Park as he watched. He realized how much he related to the song, realizing that fear will be his downfall if kept confusing what is real. He needed change, to stop being called KYOYO as Palutena called him. He decided from now, he's Kyoya._

* * *

Meanwhile Nile was being yelled at by Aguma his father. Meanwhile his mother Bao was reading the newspaper, uninterested in his affairs.

"YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THAT ANGEL. HES A BAD INFLUENCE AND HES DESTORYING YOUR LIFE!," yelled Aguma with concern. Nile sighed, cussing at his father.

"FUCK YOU DAD! YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOU DICKWEED!" snapped Nile. He ran into his room, slamming the door before blasting Nine Inch Nails at full volume. Aguma sighed as he didn't know what to do with his son. Ever since that damn dark angel, Nile never been the same. He started listening to emo music, dressing in all black almost reminding him of someone.

He glanced at his wife as he read the newspaper, thinking to himself.

"Hey Bao, what do you think is going on with Nile?" asked Aguma. He was worried for his son as he took on both roles because Aguma loved wearing women's clothes.

Bao placed the newspaper down on the coffee table as it talked about the success of Gingka and his movie star boyfriend Tsubasa. Gingka was a famous director who made "Finding Memo", "Memzen", "The Great Meme Detective" and a hit classic, "Silence of the Memes."

"He's just going through a phase just like any other teenager," said Bao all deadpan as he is. Truth is, he couldn't stand anyone else besides Aguma and Nile. Everyone to him was annoying because like Kyoya, he was a former Goth.

"You sure about that?" questioned the mercenary who also was a business man.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go to bed."

Nile sighed, missing his boyfriend. He took a sip of his sweet pacific cooler Capri-sun. He recalled the first time he truly discovered himself.

 _It was at the Smash Blade Manor after the events of losing his brother Dynamis to the capitalist pig Porky. Everyone took advantage of his meek personality, mocking him as the bullies were none other than Chris, Masamune and Samus. They were all extremely rich and popular, Samus making fun of anyone who listened to the Gorillaz while Masamune didn't understand why he hated fighting. Chris, on the other hand, was the biggest jerk in the face of the planet._

 _Always waving his cash without a care in the world and of course, acting like he was a motherfucking P.I.M.P. as he loved 50 Cent, Snoop Dog, Ludacris and all those other rap artists._

 _One day in the mansion, a dark angel came. He was called Kyoya as he hated everyone and told them to go fuck themselves. Chris and Masamune loathed him, wanting to destroy him. They tried all their pranks on him but to no avail, they failed. He was too smart._

 _Nile couldn't help but find him cute however, he gave him a hard time. He one day had a gun as he walked to the mall to kill Kyoya. He was in the dark store known as hot topic. Metal blasted as everyone inside wore piercings and whatnot. Soon, another song played as it clicked with Nile. It was Nine Inch Nails as he was drawn in and then, Kyoya finally confessed his love._

 _From there, they started dating._

Meanwhile, Damian thought about Jack and how much he missed him. He blasted KoRn because they were great and Jack loved that band. Of course he lost him when the damn G.U.N. ran by no other than the big bad King Dedede broke in.

"Please Damian! You must help us all" said Jack before releasing him to earth. He gave him all his KoRn CDs as a memento. The edgy dog freak stopped time, screaming.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

KoRn saved him from losing it as he began attached to a store named Hot Topic. It reminded him so much of Jack as it was his favorite store. His grandfather was also hardcore and listened to KoRn as well. Everyone in space loved KoRn.

* * *

In the Temple of Souls, Miranda blasted "My Immortal" by Evanescence as she cried about not having Link's love. He had to love that stupid bitch Zelda because she was better than her. Lana however, was getting sick of hearing Evanescence because she was a prep. She banged on her sister's door in the edgy side of the Temple of Souls.

"Please turn that stuff down Miranda. It's awful and annoying," said the weeaboo girl. She was blasting nightcore as she loved nightcore. She also happened to be into raves as that's where she met Angel Gingka. He dubbed her, his pretty rave girl.

"No fuck off you goody-goody anime loving sack of shit," snapped Miranda. She sobbed stuffing herself with chocolate as she remembered the time when she was deemed ~one of them.~

 _It was in the time when she was more open and social. Back then, her skin wasn't tan and her hair was a light lavender color. She was more reserved and dressed appropriately rather than showing off her assets._

 _Her best friend was none other than Princess Zelda herself. They were inseparable and knew each other since they were five years old. Both of their fathers worked for NASA as they were finding the cure for the chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken papers that were printing out of nowhere. They shared everything to include their secrets._

 _In their middle school years, they both met Link as Miranda fell in love with him at first sight. She blushed every time he walked by, wanting him to notice her. One day, she slept over at Zelda's as they discussed things._

" _Hey Zelda, can I tell you something?" asked Miranda. NSYNC blasted out and then they played their favorite artist, David Guetta. Miranda loved Guetta's music and thought of it to be the best in the world._

" _Sure, what is it?" asked Zelda._

" _You know Link? I want to confess to him as he's my crush. I really, really like him you know," said Miranda._

" _Aww, you should. That would be cute! You guys would make such a cute couple!"_

 _Two days later, Miranda took a deep breath as she went to confess her love to Link however, froze. Zelda was there, holding Link's hand as she confessed to him as he said yes. This broke Miranda's heart as she froze being betrayed by her best friend. The young girl sobbed and run, as she went to her house._

 _Her twin sister Lana was confused, wondering what was wrong with Miranda however she locked the door. Sobbing into a pillow, she ate some cookies as she grabbed more things from the cabinet, stuffing herself until she turned on the radio. "Going Under" by Evanescence started to play as she listened, relating to Amy Lee and thinking she was hot._

 _Then, she died her hair white and started painting her nails black. Later on, she got a tan as she changed and practiced dark magic. Zelda was her enemy and she needed to die._

"That bitch must die."

* * *

Doji lived outside, being a wolf because no one thought he deserved a house. He was fine and normal as he was a space pirate. He joined the Blade Brawl tournament, being good and victorious until those words were said.

" _CLONE!" shouted Mario. Mario hated clones and killed his other counterpart Dr. Mario before he came back for the fourth game._

Doji was broken as he missed being a fighter. His spaceship was confiscated as his friends said fuck you to his face and left him. He was now in the forest where he was free to pee, shit and do whatever he wanted. He had a habit of howling at full moons since, wolves do that shit.

Then he heard the best band ever, Slipknot. They were so good and hardcore, he realized he must go to Hot Topic. It was the best store ever as everyone was Goth and it scared the preps and the other haters. It was the best place ever until IT TURNED PREP.

* * *

Last but not least, Ryuga mediated, thinking of who to kill first. He lived through nothing but pain as he was created by Giovanni and he wanted to use him for power and for telling Ash Ketchum that he was a loser. Then Ryuga blew up the place and escaped, killing most of Team Rocket.

He was the most edgiest and hardcore of the Goths, listening to Rammstein. He lived in Germany for a while before going to Smash Blade. He scared people as they kicked him out, Peach thinking he was a monster. Jigglypuff hated him and Luigi peed his pants every time he saw Ryuga. Then they kicked him out of Smash Blade as he wanted to kill them.

Soon, Takafumi Adachi came to his door and said "Please come back, everything sucks without you Ryuga. I hate everyone except you as I'm in love with you.'

"Adachi you beautiful man."

They were lovers for a while until someone killed Adachi. Then Ryuga decided he needed to take lives at smesh, not spare them. This time, he was going to kill all those who wronged him and the Goth Krew however, made a mental note to steal Miranda's wallet. After all, she was a fat Goth who needed no food as she seemed to eat everything. Then again, Ryuga was an asshole and found her Link obsession and motivations weird.

* * *

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the preps, Tithi sat in the round table along with King Dedede, lady Palutena, Rosalina, Zelda, Chris, Masamune and Samus.

"It seems that the mall Goths are upset at the new changes," said the magenta dinosaur blader. He was all Terminator like now since they killed him during Smash Blade 4. He wanted his revenge and wanted Kyoyo and Nile to suffer the most.

"Yes. How about we go after the Capri-sun company next," suggested deeded. Soon, Porky joined them as he was late to the meeting.

"Good idea Dedede. After all, capitalism is the way to defeat the company," he came back from the Electric Daisy Carnival as he partied with them.

"Hmm, perhaps a team to combat their forces," suggested Zelda. "After all, they need an obstacle and whatnot. Besides, they're going to fall anyways we have the best people to combat them."

She clapped, as a stage rose from the ground.

"Meet Angel Gingka the leader, then next we have Lucario, Sonic, Zeo, and Kenta. I haven't found the next member yet," said the princess.

"Perhaps I can be of help."

Turning around, the preps saw none other than Dashan Wang the famous tactician. He was known as the best of the best as he was super genius and good at IT/math and saving the world from terrible emo music.

"I can be the tactician for the group. After all, I still have a score to settle with a certain someone." Said Dashan.

Everyone was delighted as they were determined to stop the Goths. Chris pressed a button as money rained from the roof as rap music played and all the girls came out to dance.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya waited for his krew. While waiting, he saw a man yelling at a young girl.

"Hikaru, where are you going?!" said Ryo.

"Away from you father! Leave me alone!" wailed the princess. She ran away, leaving Ryo to go on his knees and cry.

"She could be useful to our team," said Ryuga. Kyoya glanced up, wondering what the L-Drago blader meant.

"Well, we can use a female on our team," he said.

"Don't we already have one," stated Kyoyo. The more the merrier. After all, Hikaru was broken.

"Miranda doesn't count. She's a fat bitch." said Ryuga. Man he really loved calling her that.

"Yeeeah in before she kills you again."

The next goal was to recruit Hikaru.

* * *

Chaptar 2 end.


	5. Hikaru the Female

**Chaptar Summary:** Yo! I'm back in action with Chaptar 3. In today's episode, Kyoya goes out of his way to recruit the broken Hikaru. It turns out her father has been cheating on her mother with someone else which caused her to get upset. As they get to bond with one another, they are ambushed by a new group. Will the Hot Topic Krew prevail or... be defeated!

Warning: slight gorey parts but nothing bad.

* * *

Hikaru sat in the corner near the restrooms at the mall, sobbing. She couldn't believe it, her father, the one she trusted and loved for years cheated on her dear mother Ruben with that no good hedgehog Amy Rose. The blue haired girl didn't understand why but soon realized her father had a hedgehog fetish, collecting fish sticks on his spare time. Oh how Ryo loved the fish sticks as he usually would feed them to the wild Pikachus out in the back of the house as they went pikur pikur instead of pika pika like regular ones did.

Kyoya inched slowly towards Hikaru, telling Ryuga to wait on the others as he needed to be alone to be able to recruit her.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Gothic angel knew that with the entire Krew with him, they would ruin his chances of obtaining a new member as he could picture what exactly will happen.

Doji will of course, start barking and run on all fours and end up chasing his tail because wolves are canines and canines are dogs so they do that. Damian would be in his own world, thinking about the people in space who died due to the evil Dedede and how they were going to be missing all the KoRn in the world. It pained the Kill La Kill Kerbecks but he knew he must move on somehow.

Next, Nile would be confused. He was the only person he could trust as Nile would wonder what the fuck the other members of the krew were doing or if they drank that disgusting, bubblegum and grape soda. Then, there was Ryuga. He of course would talk about taking lives but then get sidetracked and be a dick to Miranda because for some reason, he just really hates her.

Miranda of course, will bitch back and then go on about how she gets porn of herself, all the men Flock to her, and whatnot and Ryuga would just say they're chubby chasers, attracted to her fat. It would be all chaotic like the time he went to Washington DC to see the statue of Abraham Lincoln as Angel Gingka sat on it, asking the sixteenth president of the United States for presents as if he was some sort of god.

It would be a total disaster. Anyways, Hikaru eventually wiped her eyes, looking up as she noticed the Goth she wondered what he wanted recalling that back at the Smash Blade Manor, Kyoya always scoffed at everyone, telling them to go die in a corner or even eat their own feces. She glared at him as their eyes met face to face.

"What do you want?!" said Hikaru, giving him an attitude.

"Hey, I didn't come here to have you bark at me like that man," said the edgy angel.

"Oh, what did you come here for?! To laugh at my pain and misery?" replied Hikaru, frowning in disgust.

"I came because I know how you feel.I too always feel pain and misery having people always call me that stupid fucking nickname Kyoyo. It disgusts me and ever since that stupid goddess, nobody calls me Kyoya unless its people like me," replied Kyoya, sighing.

"People like you?"

"Yes. There are people like me who also suffer because of this. We're broken and we support each others backs. I can give you all the support I need. After all, we krew are family... so, what do you listen to?" asked the emo Leone.

This would confirm if Hikaru was truly broken or just a poser like those who were insured by Flo from the Progressive Commercials. it didn't help that the talking box had a thing for her and wanted to get into her pants and do things to her such as hit her from the back, hit her from the sides, hit her in the middle as it will make her want to ride.

"...Nightwish," answered the princess of Ylisse, no, of fish sticks because her father build the castle out of fish sticks at one point. Let's just say neither Fredrick or Hikaru's mother Ninel were pleased.

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda sighed, looking around in the mall to see if anyone was there. She saw that the coast was clear, seizing the opportunity as she rushed like moon base alpha on the moon, seeing how she was wearing killer sexy hooker heels or birds, we just don't know.

She went into Torrid, the store that was known for carrying clothes for all the single ladies and plus sized women. The dark sorceress tactician froze in horror as she almost screamed. Torrid, just like hot topic, her favorite store ever, has changed. It was replaced with shit people would find at a Lane Bryant or other preppy, plus sized clothing stores or even worse, AMERICAN EAGLE, HOLLISTER, FOREVER 21, ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH AND AEROPOSTALE!

She wanted to know who the fuck did this, who ruined the other back up store with the other clothes?! Miranda did not like this one bit as someone was behind her, laughing in the most obnoxious way ever. It was like, hearing SpongeBob Squarepants laugh the night away like Tarzan boy.

"Dahahahahahahahahaha!" chuckled the douche canoe.

Turning around, Miranda saw it was none other than her nemesis, her ex-best friend, Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohassen Frida Kalo.

"Aww is the little pudgy witch mad that I bought the rights to the Torrid line?" mocked the Hylian princess, smirking. Miranda's blood started to boil as she wanted to rip the daylights out of her, however that would make link mad and Miranda didn't want to make link mad.

"Shut up you dumb skank," snapped the sorceress. "How many fucking times to I have to fucking remind you that I'm not fat?!"

"There's no need to remind me dear, after all, you remind me all the time. Just look at that disgusting attire you're wearing. those pants look like they're about to bust, that shirt that's stretching is crying for mercy and just look at all that shit you're wearing. No wonder nobody loves you," taunted Zelda, being the prep that she was.

"Grrr, fuck you ya stupid cunt!" Miranda sneered, giving Hyrule princess double middle fingers, the most ultimate Goth thing anyone can ever do. Zelda rolled her eyes, finding it to be the most stupid thing ever. Instead, she laughed once more, this time more like a dying sea urchin than anything else.

"Well, look at the time! I have to be heading over to my lunch date with... LINK!" Zelda laughed again before walking away. Miranda growled under her breath as she moaned.

"God I want to fucking kill her so badly..."

"So, Torrid huh? Tell me again how you're not fat again," said a voice from behind.

The white haired woman screeched a bit, turning around just to notice Ryuga and the rest of the krew to include some blue haired chick who has no ass, who had no tits, who didn't even had no boingy bits.

"Satan Judas!" Miranda retorted, sighing. Lucas just shrugged, exchanging looks with Damian as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. The dog freak had a strange feeling about today however couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps he felt as if something or someone was watching their every move.

Kyoya looked around, not noticing that a member was gone since that member was usually known as the forgotten one. No one knew what they did or how they even did anything, they just figured that's what they do.

"Ahem, today I am here to inform you of a new member. She is broken just like us her trash of a father cheating on her mother with Amy Rose," told the dark angel. Everyone nodded, understanding and leaning onto his every word.

"So, who is she exactly?" asked Damian.

Nile gave Hikaru a slight nudge, as if telling her to introduce herself. After all, members of the Hot Topic Krew needed to be strong to survive against the horrors of preps, haters and of course, the evil Tithi.

"I'm Hikaru, the female," she said, introducing herself. Everyone was quiet, before clapping. Miranda was the only one confused as hell, glancing as she wondered who even gave her that title.

Ryuga smirked in her direction, as if trying to taunt her as he was always a dick to her. Truth be told, he just hated Miranda. Then again, Ryuga hated everyone.

"Hikaru the female, huh," said Nile. "Wait... Miranda's a girl too, why does Hikaru have such a strange title?!" questioned the general.

"Miranda doesn't count," said Ryuga. "She's her own species, the species that comes from McDonalds as she was born to her parents Ronald McDonald and Grimace the... whatever the fuck that thing is."

Miranda growled, rolling her eyes as she made a mental note to mess with Ryuga's senses later. She looked around, noticing a member of the krew was missing.

"HEY! STOP THAT ANIMAL!" shouted Benkei. Many didn't consider him as an animal because he was civilized and wore a red tie, hinting that he was a professional CEO of a big name company, particularly, Dole.

The Hot Topic Krew looked over, Kyoya slapping himself mentally before sighing while Nile just shook his head.

Doji was running around, full on animal mode as he ran on all fours, almost barely wearing any of his people clothes.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF!" said the wolf, making his way toward the crowd.

People screamed, Pikachu jumping to the size as Doji ran into Daisy, causing her to fly.

"HI IM DAISY," said the other princess, flying off as she broke part of the roof, indenting it in the shape of her body.

Suddenly, a bullet struck Doji as it got him back to his senses. Kyoya turned around, looking as he noticed Zeo Abyss and others. The mercenary was accompanied with none other than Lucario, Kenta, and Sonic.

Soon, their leader showed up, causing Kyoya to give the finger.

"Kyoyo, you need to stop this. I don't want to hurt you seeing how we're like brothers but this so called Hot Topic Krew of yours has got to go!" said the light angel.

"Who's gonna stop us?" taunted Kyoya, smirking. He knew he could beat up pit however he knew killing him meant the end of the world as we know it, to include his death.

Angel Gingka glanced, doing their cool poses as it shined bright like a diamond, giving off a Rago vibe as he was joined in by his own team.

"ANGEL GINGKA THE LEADER!"

"KENTA THE GENERAL!"

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

"LUCARIO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"ZEO ABYSS, IT'S MY MISSION TO OBLITERATE YOU!"

"And we're the... CUTE TOOT HOUSE!" they all shouted in unison.

Everyone clapped at their fabulousness except the Goths. They hated them and wanted them gone. Chris and Masamune clapped passionately, finding their poses beautiful.

"Now that's what I call perfection," said the Striker blader.

"Of course," replied Chris, agreeing. "These guys have the skills to make the world go round in lots and lots of sweet, sweet dosh."

The two high fived one another. Kyoya almost hit one of them with an arrow, however, something struck it before he could KILL THEM BOTH!

"THORON!"

 _Running through the monsoon, beyond the world til the end of time._

Hikaru recognized that voice from somewhere. Turning around, she noticed a familiar face standing on the table as he looked elegant, having beautiful posture that could have strike the vogue pose at any moment.

Damian took note of his appearance, noticing he stood out from the rest of the toots. He appeared to have a nice, muscular appearance almost as if he was... an emo or even worse, A CHINESE SCENE KID!

"What the fuck," said Kyoya.

"Who the fuck is that?," said Nile, making an annoyed face. It's almost as if they didn't know who he was or rather, he never paid much attention since he mainly hung out with his boyfriend.

"That's... Dashan, the..." Hikaru paused, staring as the hot topic krew bundled up with one another.

"Correct Hikaru," replied the master tactician. He smiled a bit, almost as if it was to taunt the crew as he posed.

"DASHAN WANG, THE GRANDMASTER TACTICIAN! I WILL TIP THE SCALES!"

Angel Gingka clapped, amazed by their tactician. Unlike Kyoya's tactician, his tactician was calm, collective and cool.

"AUGH! WHATS THIS FUCKING EMO MUSIC SHIT PLAYING?!" yelled Doji as he was magically in his Goth clothes again.

Dashan frowned, shaking his head in utter annoyance.

"Tokio Hotel is not emo. Besides, it reminds me of someone... a certain someone I have to settle a score with," said Dashan, the totally not emo scene tactician.

"And that is?" Ryuga said, being a smartass. He just wanted to start the fight so he could take lives to include lives of all the innocents because Ryuga had a thrill for killing.

"Her...!"

Everyone gasped, turning around as they would suspect at him to point at Hikaru but instead, it was none other than Miranda.

"The fuck..? What did I do...?!" the dark sorceress tactician said in bewilderment.

"Don't you remember me?!" said Dashan, kind of in the mixture of annoyed and upset. One didn't understand him while others would call him Red Giraffe, asking if he served gigantic gourmet burgers.

"We went to fat camp together."

"... Fat camp?! I don't remember that shit. What the fuck, are you trying to deceive me because it ain't working. All of you are the same, full of pride, arrogance and ego. It's filled in your heart as-!"

Dashan cut her off. "SHUT UP YOU FAT BITCH!"

Ryuga was amused by all of this. There was so much he was learning about Miranda and he loved all of it. It was like he was the paparazzi, trying to get into her life as she ran away like she was running in the 90s. Miranda frowned, letting the emo ass man talk.

"Anyways, we were close friends, kept in touch afterwards... until you never showed up at my birthday party."

"You've got to be fucking kidding," said Kyoya. This was already getting stupid, but of course, emos whine about everything and don't realize people have lives outside them. Not everyone can make it to a shitty birthday party or let alone not every plan falls through.

Miranda was confused throughout the whole thing as Ryuga loved every bit of it. He felt like a serial killer after the murder was done, joyful and full of life.

"Dashan... It's just a birthday party," said Hikaru. "Not everyone could always fall through with their plans. We're human after all..."

She gave a dirty look to Doji "In before you make a Daft Punk reference."

"You don't quite understand Hikaru...I was always alone for most of my life, no one attended anything of mine let alone I had no friends. I was that kid who was picked on, called gigantic gourmet burger every single goddamn fucking day of my life. I felt like giving up at one point however my parents forced me to go to some stupid camp, only to realize I finally made a friend... and what does that friend do, not show up and I never hear from them again! You should know this, your father's a fucking dumbass who eats oranges like an apple!"

"Can we just get to the killing already?" said Nile, bored. Kyoya nodded in agreement while Ryuga didn't care.

"No," said Angel Gingka. "I'm getting into the story as Dashan suffered so much."

"Goddammit Gingka-stain no."

"Yes."

Suddenly, while they were all off-guard, Dashan gave a vague signal to the other members of the cute toot house as he casted Elwind in the krew's direction, causing each member to split up.

Kyoya was with Angel Gingka as he got ready to fight, however instead, the winged horse blader decided to take him to the arcade to settle things in Dance Dance Revolution.

"What the fuck, I thought we were fighting," said Kyoya.

"Nope. We're gonna spend the time as brothers," said Angel Gingka. Kyoya groaned, wishing he was someone else.

* * *

The others were split according to their job and profession. It was Kenta versus Nile, Sonic versus Damian, Ryuga, the physics professor from Harvard vs. Lucario, the psychology teacher from Stanford. Last but not least, it was Miranda vs. Dashan as they were all split up. The only one not involved was Hikaru as they had no one for her. So she shrugged, going to Starbucks to get herself a mocha frappucino because all girls love going to Starbucks for overpriced coffee.

Each fight went on as each member of the krew were getting their ass whooped! It turned out they underestimated the cute toot house as they were more powerful.

"Playtime is over!" shouted Damian. He had enough of hearing Sonic go YOU'RE TOO SLOW over and over again.

"KERBECKS CONTROL!"

He slowed down time, thinking about Jack, his grandfather Gerald Way and of course, the space colony. He punched Sonic in the jaw, knocking the speedy blue ball of fast out and into the wall. After that, he pulled on Sonic's arms and... RIPPED THEM OFF.

Blood began to splatter everywhere, causing the blue hedgehog to scream in pain and agony not expecting ow the edge to do that. Afterwards, Damian grabbed an eyeball, physically pulling it out as the retina ripped off, more blood coming as Sonic was dying. Soon after, Sonic the hedgehog was no more as he was dead by the hands of Damian.

"End game."

Ryuga and Lucario were at neck to neck with one another, fighting with their dragon powers.

"Just give it up," said Lucario all justice like.

"Never. I'm here to kill, not to spare lives," he said edgily.

Lucario smirked. "I have a confession. I was the one who murdered Adachi... his screams were beautiful, watching him tremble in pain and fear as he drove himself into madness, eventually dying."

"You... fucking... dick..."

Ryuga unleashed his full fury, causing Lucario to expand. As the blue Pokémon got bigger and bigger, he exploded as blood went everywhere, covering Ryuga as it was raining guts.

"I'm satisfied."

Nile and Kenta both huffed, staring at one another while glaring. They used to be friends, inseparable even but however, Kyoya ruined that. Kenta hated the dark angel and wanted Nile back, the old Nile he knew.

"Nile, you can still change... that angel is a bad influence on you," exclaimed the boy from Onett.

"He's my boyfriend. Kyoya means the world to me and there's no way in hell I'm giving that up... PK FREEZE!"

Kenta dodged it, countering it with pk fire. Eventually he got a signal as he retreated. Nile watched him run off, wondering why the cute toot house existed and what their purpose was even.

Meanwhile, Dashan seemed to be having the most fun as he defeated all of Miranda's Dark Links, before striking her with Arcfire, causing her specter to fly out of her hands.

The dark sorceress was pretty beat up, trying her best to get up however, her vision started going hazy a bit. Dashan approached her, kneeling down as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"How the mighty have fallen. To think that you once lead an army of some sorts during Lollapalooza... but now look at you, you're pathetic, you've lost your touch and even more, you gotten quite fat. And you say people draw rule 34 of you on the internet."

Miranda growled, trying to say something but to no avail, her efforts were useless. Instead, she started to experience fear, realizing that Dashan could give the final blow at any moment. Tears began to weld up, causing her amethyst eyes to shine like Edward Cullen's glittery skin as he obviously shopped at Icing.

The black/yellow haired tactician who was a complete fan of Kanye West's "Black and Yellow" song, looked at her and froze a bit. For a split second, he saw someone, the little girl who was overshadowed by her other, more adorable sibling. He sensed the loneliness she experienced as if they were two kindred souls destined to be with one another. Nobody understood their pain, rejection, betrayal and manipulation better than the other.

As the woman closed her eyes, Dashan just sighed. He couldn't do it. Part of him couldn't strike his final blow, an easy win. Instead, he turned around and began to walk away. He had a new goal in mind, to discover the true motives behind the Cute Toot House and the Big Bad.

"Aren't you going to kill me? You've waited so long," said Miranda. She laid on the floor, trying to regain her energy back before moving.

"There's no point. Besides, you've left me so alone...I don't know why, but I knew I had to find you again," replied the tactician, his back faced to her.

"You're an idiot you know that...I could easily strike you from behind and kill you right now, it's that easy," boasted Miranda.

"Hmph, you couldn't do it even if you tired. We're one in the same, stuck in a monsoon with no way to get out of it," he'd pause for a moment, leaving the gothic girl to be confused. He'd begin walking, before disappearing from her sight.

"Somehow, we need to go through the monsoon, just... me and you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Doji tore one into Zeo, causing the Zeo to well, become the hunted. The mercenary was no more as he was now dead, his head lying on the side of the food court. And his body, inside a gumball machine.

The Krew gathered up as Hikaru winced at the gruesome sight, wearing her new, all black attire as it made her look super edgy and hot. Damian held onto the weak Miranda as she muttered something.

"Let's get... some... fucking pizza... I'm starving..."

"It's because you're obese and got your ass kicked," said Ryuga. Miranda gave him a slight glare before sighing. Hikaru just looked at Nile, shrugging with one another as it seemed that they were the most level headed of the bunch.

Kyoya sighed, wishing he could have fought instead of having to hear Angel Gingka talk about the importance of having a food handler's card, puppies, rainbows and of course, that goddess.

They decided to go to the evil, most hardcore Goth pizza place ever, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rumor had it the machines came to life and attacked people however, it only attacked the preps. since then, it became a hangout for the Goths and whatnot. Everyone ate the pizza like it was no tomorrow, Doji eating his like a wolf because, he's a fucking wolf.

Ryuga smirked at Miranda as she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Nice to know that you're similar to someone fatass..." said the asshole L-Drago blader. "And even better, you were fat as a kid, still fat now. How pathetic... not even fat camp helped you out."

Miranda punched Ryuga in the face before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Ryuga, do me a favor and fuck off."

Everyone laughed, glad that she was back to normal as she ate pizza, giving her body the food it needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, Angel Gingka entered alongside Kenta and Dashan both of them kneeling down to the Big Bads and Tithi.

"It appears we lost three soldiers tonight," said the angel Pegasus blader.

Palutena frowned at the news, finding it sad. Porky couldn't believe it. He didn't expect the Goth krew to take measures in killing. Meanwhile, Yoshi wasn't surprised nor was Zelda.

"Guess they had to play rough... now, it's time to get serious..."

The stage came once again as she began announcing the members of the Cute Toot House. These ones were stronger to begin with and won't go down as easily.

"Meet the newest members of the Cute Toot House," said the princess. Chris, Masamune and Samus watched with King Dedede.

"First we have our other leader, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena posed as Angel Gingka beamed, clapping for her. He was so proud as he wanted to help her succeed.

"Next is Dynamis, the romantic interest."

A boy who looked like Nile (NOT!) came out as he looked around. He didn't understand his title but hey, most of these titles didn't make any sense.

"Now replacing Sonic is Silver the hedgehog, as the it's no use!"

More clapping ensued as Chris made money ran from the sky.

"Next is Villager, the creep."

A short male wearing a red shirt came up on stage. He had a permanent smile, one that was extremely eerie and menacing, almost as if he murdered before.

"After that, it is I as your secretary. Thank you, thank you."

Zelda bowed, acting all prim and proper.

"Next runner up is... Lana the weeaboo! Since the Hot Topic Krew has her lard ass of a sister, we might as well have the cuter, prettier and skinny one!"

Lana strikes a pose, causing Angel Gingka to blush because she was his girlfriend.

"Nya! I hope we all can be the best of friends and love one another," she chirped, making a cute grin as she did the peace sign.

"Now, give it up for Jigglypuff, the karate expert!"

Jigglypuff jumped in, breaking a huge statue as she bowed. Everyone clapped once more.

"The next member is both a higher head of the Big Bad but decided to join us under a name. It's the lovely Tithi, the murder!"

The Terminator theme started to play as Tithi came out, looking all fucking robotic and Terminator 2 like. He was ready to kill and he was out to kill Nile and Kyoyo.

"And now, for our newest member... Mario the mascot!"

"Its'a me, Mario!" the famous plumber came out as music started to play. Chris brought out the chicks in bikinis as he blared out some Ludacris.

* * *

As everyone was preoccupied in their part, Dashan managed to leave without them noticing as he decided to go back to his house located at the Gerudo Wellspring of Truth. His father, Ganondorf was waiting for him.

"Did you kill her?" asked the king of thieves who ripped his title off of Aladdin.

"...Yes father, I've killed her," he answered with a straight face. Ganondorf paused for a moment before smirking. Then he chuckled.

"Good boy... now run off and do whatever you people do," said the muscular man.

Dashan nodded. He couldn't believe he lied to his father like that but felt that all of this was unnecessary. He'd begin to suspect if turning hot topic into something else cursed everyone to do unfortunate events.

He went to his side of his home as it was full of books and statues, photos and paintings of Miranda. Dashan was thankful his father never went to his side of the house or else he would have been turned into a meatball.

As the Hot Topic Krew left the pizza joint, someone watched them from afar. The man was a scaredy cat but felt they could use his help.

He wanted to prove himself for once, even if it means fighting against his own brother.

* * *

-The chaptar comes to an end as "Into the Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel begins playing-

Chaptar 3 end.

 **That's it for today's episode. Bet any of you guys didn't expect the HTK to start getting deep. We're going deeper man. It's going to blow your mind and whatnot. So, we have the CTH and Dashan who does his own thing. If the HTK want to get on their level, they need to recruit a couple of more goths and broken people so they can get ready for the epic battle that's bound to take place!**

 **As for Hikaru's mother, its just Ninel, but Reflet sounded too weird so I went with Ruben (Ninel) instead. I'm curious, who's your favorite character so far and why and two, what characters do you ship together that aren't Kyoya and Nile (we all ship that!)?**

 **Next time in Chaptar 4, they meet a determined, green plumber named Luigi who is overshadowed by his famous brother Mario. Desperate to make a name for himself, he reaches out to the HTK, pleading his way in as he wants to prove himself as his own hero rather than be lumped into the Mario Brothers. Will Luigi be able to succeed or will the HTK deny him entry!**

 **Tune in next episode... Chaptar 4: The Lean, Green, Fighting Machine**


End file.
